


A Night in Paris

by LadyCrimson (Shorthairedme)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, finn and poe getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorthairedme/pseuds/LadyCrimson
Summary: The city of love? Rey didn’t know about that, but maybe...new beginnings.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	A Night in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Catherine- she just finished a project she’s been working on for ages, and we’re all very proud. This is inspired by that ;)

Rey stifled a groan as Rose pulled her by the arm to the next stall. The two of them were at one of the city’s open air markets, surrounded by the freshest of produce and the tantalizing aroma of baked bread. Normally, Rey would be all over it. She  _ loved _ good food, it was delicious, comforting _ , and a reminder that her days in foster care were far behind her.  _ What could be better than Parisian delicacies? 

But there was just one thing. She had recently gone through a pretty nasty breakup and wasn’t exactly in the mood to be living it up in the City of Love.  _ However _ , Finn and Poe had decided to get married in the city where they first got together, and she loved both of them way too much to let her personal issues prevent her from being there for them, even if she had to fly all the way to Paris. It was their moment, and they would have the most romantic wedding ever, everyone would be spitting roses by the end  _ so help her _ . 

There she was, the decidedly less enthusiastic of Finn’s groomswomen, just managing to smile for the pictures. She thought back on the Wedding Party photo shoot earlier in the day and shook her head. Weirdly enough, there was one person who looked even more depressed than she felt. Poe’s Best Man,  _ Ben, she thinks his name is? _ was practically scowling at her. Rey couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. They’d just been introduced barely a few days ago. Did she step on his foot or something?

And to think, they’d be walking down the aisle together. She was  _ so _ looking forward to it. 

It was a shame. Looking at the photos Poe had shown her of his friends, she had felt the spark of...something, maybe interest, at the sight of those broad shoulders and intense gaze. Oh well, it didn’t matter now.

“Rey, come on! I want to try the cheeses over there,” Rose said excitedly, “I have to eat them now or I’ll be too full for dinner.”

“Okay, okay!” she laughed, quickly grabbing and paying for a jar of Lavender butter. She was sad, but not  _ that _ sad. It was  _ Lavender butter _ .

—-

Rey glanced at the clock and groaned.

It was four am. 

She couldn’t sleep. 

After she and Rose had gotten back from their day on the town, they treated themselves to a nice spread of room service and an action movie marathon. The other half of their friend group, the two lovebirds, presumably enjoyed a candlelit dinner on a balcony somewhere.

In the bed next to hers, Rose was sound asleep, her chest lightly rising and falling with each breath. Slowly, as not to disturb her, Rey got up and wrapped herself in one of the hotel robes, slipping on her flats. She didn’t know where she was going, but she thought a walk would help her clear her head. 

Heading for the elevators, she pressed the button for the lobby. It was pretty much what she expected, this early in the morning. A few early check ins and outs, but mostly quiet. 

A sign overhead pointed the direction of the gym and pool, and Rey followed. 

Her eyes widened, and she paused in the entryway. The pool was huge and dimly lit from beneath the water. With no one around, the water was clear and still. 

Rey quickly skimmed her fingertips across the water’s surface. It was warm, clearly kept heated.

After a brief moment of contemplation, she decided  _ what the hell _ , and removed her shoes, sitting down on the edge and sinking her legs into the water. 

It was then that she noticed the light coming through one of the windows. She could see exercise equipment and surmised it must be the gym. A figure was laying on one of the benches, pressing a rack of weights. Rey’s eyes landed on his face, and she realized it was Ben. 

She couldn’t help but follow the contours of his torso as he raised and lowered the bar above him. As she watched, he finished his workout and stood. 

Shirtless and panting, he took a long drink of water, with Rey tracking the stray droplets down his convulsing throat as he swallowed. She pulled her robe tighter around her, shivering, though there hadn’t been the slightest breeze.

She glanced up and kept herself from moving back. He was looking directly at her. Their eyes met. She could see him hesitate, as though he was trying to decide something. At first it looks as though he’s going to leave, turning around, and she can’t help but feel a flash of disappointment, but then a door opens and he’s walking towards her. 

He pauses next to her and stands there awkwardly for a moment, raking a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry,” she blurts out, “I didn’t mean to stare. I didn’t think there was anyone else here.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” he murmurs. Is she imagining it or does a faint blush color his cheeks? “Listen, uh,” he starts, “about earlier today, I wanted to apologize, it’s been brought to my attention that I was extremely rude. I’m not very good at this…”

“At what?” She asks, confused.

“Talking to other people.”

“Ah, troubled childhood?”

“Something like that. My family and I...have a complicated relationship.”

“Well, as a former foster kid with no shortage of family issues myself, I get it. It’s okay, you’re already making your way out of arsehole territory,” she jokes. “Want to sit?”

Ben leans down to remove his sandals before sitting cross-legged next to her. 

She raises an eyebrow, “Afraid of getting wet?”

“Not particularly,” he responds, “I happen to be an all or nothing type of person.”

“Hmm, I’m not surprised. I’d pegged you as the stern, formidable, business-exec kind.”

“Oh really,” he said dryly, “and what do you do?”

“Guess.”

“Teacher, veterinarian? Something where you’re required to interact regularly with a lot of people.”

“Interesting, why do you think so?”

He pauses. “You’re warm, personable.”

“And you know that how?” She laughs, “We’ve only known each other for a few days.”

“Long enough,” he replies simply, “I’ve seen you with Rose, Finn, and Poe.”

She’s quiet for a moment. “I’m a journalist.”

“What about you?”

“Operations Director,” he admits sheepishly.

“I knew it,” she grins.

——

She doesn’t know how long their conversation lasts, the two of them sitting contently, side by side, on the water’s edge. 

She tells him it’s her first time in Paris, shame that she can’t fully enjoy it. He asks why. She says it’s ridiculous but she just went through a break up and even though it’s been a month it still hurts. 

There weren’t many people she let into her life. 

She waits for him to tell her it will be fine, it’ll take time but she’ll move on. He doesn’t.

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous. You were vulnerable with someone who ended up hurting you, and you’re allowed to feel upset, angry, or whatever else you need to,” he says, quietly.

“What would you know,” she tosses back with a wry smile, “you’re filled with more resentment than I am. It’s written all over your face.”

He barks out a laugh. “Touché. But that doesn’t mean I can’t give good advice.”

——

He tells her he’s been to Paris a few times, eventually revealing that his mother was born here and his family has an apartment in the city. There’s a look in his eyes she can’t quite place when he mentions his parents.

“That’s amazing. You must know the city really well.”

For the first time, she sees Ben truly smile. “Yeah, I guess I do. There’s nothing like Paris at night. Walking along the Seine, street musicians…” He trails off. Tentatively, he moves his hand closer to hers. Rey doesn’t move away. “I could show you around, if you would like.”

She smiles. “I’ll hold you to that.” And with that, moves her hand into his. “And what are you getting out of this?” she teases.

“How about...a dance tomorrow night?” He looks at her, a tilt to his lips. “Save me one.”

“Okay, I will,” she promises, grinning back. 

They part ways soon after, returning to their respective rooms, Rey in order to get some much needed sleep for the big day ahead. 

Turns out it’s a good thing she did. Little did she know, she wouldn’t be getting a wink of rest that night, and she wouldn’t be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
